The present invention relates to the use of at least one hydrolytic enzyme and at least one flavonoid for the treatment of diseases caused by hepatitis C viruses.
Hepatitis is an inflammation of the liver, which can arise on account of various causes. The acute forms of hepatitis are mostly caused by viruses. At present, six different types of hepatitis virus are known (A-E and G). Hepatitis C is a viral disease in which persistence of the hepatitis C virus or chronic hepatitis can ensue. This chronic hepatitis C develops in about 50% of the infected individuals. About 20% of the individuals suffering from chronic hepatitis C show histological signs of hepatic cirrhosis. In addition to this, hepatitis C virus probably plays an important part in the development of hepatocellular carcinomas. These complications often lead to death. The medicinal treatment of hepatitis C is still in the experimental stage. Usually, individuals suffering from chronic hepatitis C are treated by dietetic measures in order to spare the hepatic metabolism. The use of .alpha.-interferon and ribavarin is also considered. However, these agents often show undesired side-effects, and moreover both are very expensive. Furthermore, both preparations show a lasting effect in only about 20% of the patients.